This Isn't You
by KingdomHeartsKeyBladeMaster
Summary: "Shut up Ven, I'm done arguing. I'm sick of you and Sora treating me like a kid.. and I sure as hell am sick of you guys always blaming me when things go bad. You never cared and you never will. Spare me the "You're my little brother, I care about you" speech." *Sibling fic* *Some romance to come in the future* RokuNami, SoKai, Roxiri, and more!Chapter 7 in progress! Review Please!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided I'd start a new story. That doesn't mean I've given up on "Blade brothers" though..I'll just be writing two stories now :D.I got the idea at like 2 in the morning and I really liked the way it came out. I hope you all will like it!**

**Update 4/23/15: For those of you who've been following the story already, Just wanted to inform you that I've been going back: Chapter by Chapter and adding detail and dialogue to them. It's sort of like a face lift for this story, Clearing up some areas that may be confusing, or transitioning each part of the story better so that it flows much smoother than before. Feel Free to reread everything if you'd like to see what's been added, However it is not required in order to understand the story. **

**And with that said, Continue onward into the Angst! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters used in this story (Err.. Duh!)**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one: This isn't you**

"Ven, drop it already," I say, slightly annoyed by how persistent my brother is being now. He's literally been lecturing me for the past 20 minutes and it has succeeded in making me want to jump out of my bedroom window. I didn't even do anything wrong!

"No, I won't drop it Roxas. What the hell is going on with you?," Ven says, his voice is an octave higher than it normally was. He gives me a stern, yet expecting look, as if I'm supposed to divulge my reasoning for my "Weird" (Normal to everyone else but him) Behavior.

Before this goes any further, allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Roxas Hikari. I'm a 17 year old guy living with my two older brothers, Ventus (Ven for short) and Sora on the most beautiful place in existence: Destiny Islands. The beaches are perfect here, the water is clear and its surface glistens in the sunlight like there are tiny diamonds floating on it. Pretty much everything on this Island is perfect...well except for two things: My family and myself. Don't get me wrong, no one's family is ever really "Perfect", but not all families have the same amount of issues. Mine just so happens to be the most fucked up family to ever live on this beautiful Island, and I'm pretty sure our neighbors know it too.

At first me and my brothers were super close to each other. We went everywhere together (well not everywhere) , we talked to each other about everything without feeling judged or intimidated. When one of us was in a lot of trouble, the other would be there to help. It was great to have them there for me when I needed them, and I vowed I would always be there for them. But of course, all good things must come to an end at some point. Life seemed to take us all in different directions, or rather, It seemed to put us all in different mindsets, and It put us all through situations and really, REALLY difficult moments... Moments that I'd rather not talk about, At least not now anyway. Ven's yelling is making me lose my train of thought.

I'm trying my best to ignore him by slipping my ear buds in and raising the volume, hoping the music will cancel out any noise around me. It works for a few minutes, I'm not able to hear anything in the outside realm of Ven's Temper tantrum. To top it all off, it also succeeds in making my brother about as red as a tomato. Ven is beyond pissed right now and its kind of funny to me, In fact, I actually start smiling. I'm pretty sure the huge smile on my face pisses him off even more, because I can see steam coming off of Ven and he's got this expression on his face that says "Hey, I'm definitely fed up with your attitude", and "This isn't a Joke Roxas". Heh, he's too easy to read...Bring it Ven! You're not gonna make me crack anytime soon!... I look away from him and stare down at my hands; Oh hey! looks like I'm pretty pissed too...didn't even notice my fists were tightly clenched. My thoughts were focused on my hands for the most part, until the moment I feel my headphones being yanked out of my ears as Ven snatches my I-pod. I have officially reached my breaking point: Ventus, You're dead!

"What the fuck Ven, give it back!" I yell, Narrowing my eyes at him. No more nice Roxas "Bro".

"No! not until you tell me what's wrong with you, It's like you're not even Roxas anymore. You're like some stranger living with us now," He says and there's a hint of pain lacing the tone in his voice, and it almost makes me feel bad... Except he fucked with my Ipod, so no mercy!

"How the hell would you even know who I am or how I act huh?, You didn't give a shit before... so what makes now so different?" I knew that wasn't entirely true, but I was mad and it just flew out of my mouth.

"Of course I care Roxas!Damn it!... you're my little brother and.." I cut him off

"Shut up Ven, I'm done arguing. I'm sick of you and Sora treating me like a kid.. and I sure as hell am sick of you guys always blaming me when things go bad. You never cared and you never will. Spare me the "You're my little brother, I care about you" speech." I say before snatching my Ipod and headphones from him and throwing it in my bookbag. I walk over to my dresser and start rummaging through the drawers, pulling out random articles of clothing and shoving them in the bag. The last thing I grab is my X- shaped necklace, given to me by my dad before he and my mom died...Which is another thing I'd rather not talk about. Once everything is in the bag (what I can carry anyway) I zip it up and fling the strap over my shoulder before pushing my brother out-of-the-way and walking out of my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks sternly, grabbing my arm tightly. I spin around and pry his fingers off of my arm before I push him down and run out of the room. His hand left a red print on my arm.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again" I yell as I'm speeding down the hall. I can hear him walking behind me, so I quicken my pace.

"Roxas?.. Hey man where are you going?" Sora asks from in between his bedroom doorway and the hallway as he slowly creeps his way from his room to follow me.

"Somewhere far away from both of you," I yell out, not bothering to turn around and face him. Within a minute or two I'm already out the door and speeding down the street.

"Roxas!" I hear them yelling a few times before their voices become harder to hear as I put more distance between me and my former home.

He never cared about me, neither did Sora. I'm stronger than both of them, faster than both of them.

I don't need them. I don't need anyone.

* * *

A/N: Intense huh? Alrighty So tell me what you though so far and let me know if there are any mistakes..I sorta typed this extra fast and didn't double check for any thing. But yeah let me know if you think this is worth continuing :D leave a review please? I'd love all the feed back I can get.


	2. Chapter 2: On My Own

**A/N: Soo I've decided to continue this story! WOOHOOO! Hopefully you guys will like where I take this story. Oh and as for my other story "Blade Brothers" I'll update it sometime next week. I've been busy with getting my school stuff sorted out so I can start in April. Anyway so yeah.. If you haven't read my other story yet you should totally take a look at it! I think you guys will enjoy it. **

**Back to this story though.. Sooo there is minor drug use in this chapter, not too much profanity. This story may get a little more intense later on.. Maybe not in this chapter, but possibly in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Once Again I do not own Kingdom hearts (If I did, I'd be rich and I'd be able to buy a freakin PSP to play birth by sleep again -_-) I also do not own the song used in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: ON MY OWN**

I completely regret walking out of my ex-home like that, but not because I think I'm wrong and I want to apologize to Ven ( I'd rather die than apologize to that prick I called my brother), but because I have no Idea where the hell I'm going.

So I'm just walking down the street, headphones in my ear trying not to worry about where I'm gonna stay at. I'm letting my mind relax and letting the beat of the music take me off to another dimension.

I must have let the music take me too far away because one minute I'm walking, and the next I'm on the ground. I figure I must have bumped into someone and fallen ( I'm pretty sure I can feel someone staring at me now). I don't look up at who ever or what ever I bumped into. I just stand up, dust myself off and keep walking.

"Hey!," I hear someone call out. I ignore the voice and keep on walking...until I feel someones hand grab my shoulder.

If there's one thing I hate more than people trying to control me, its people I don't know or like touching pisses me off.

I spin around and punch the person in the gut, not looking up at their face.

"Oomph... Hey what the hell was that for?!" The person asks, their voice deep and filled with anger and confusion.

"Don't. Touch. Me" I spit out.. who does this guy think he is?

"Hey you could at least apologize man, you bumped into me" he says

"So what?, you're not hurt so get over it" I say, spinning around and starting to walk away.

"Jeez kid, that's some attitude you got there" the man said,exasperated.

I turn around and glare at the man, whose flaming red hair seems to defy gravity.

"Don't call me a kid" I say angrily before walking off in the opposite direction.

"The name's Axel! Got it memorized?" he says.

"I could care less dude" I say, walking off in the opposite direction. This guy is seriously getting on my nerves

"Well I guess I'll see you around then... Roxas"

How did he know my name!?

I turn around again to ask, but he's gone.

* * *

No matter how hard I try I can't seem to get that whole event out of my head. I've tried for the past hour to forget but it isn't working. There was only one way I could think of that could get this thought out of my head: Smoke.

I call up my dealer and ask him to hook me up with a couple blunts already rolled ( I don't have time to roll them myself). He says I don't have to pay, which makes this night seem a little better already. I tell him to meet me over on Palm avenue in an alley behind this closed down liquor store.

"Hey, what's up man," I say, pulling him into a manly hug before continuing to speak.

"Nothing much man. Oh hey, I got your shit" he says before pulling two perfectly rolled blunts out of his pocket and handing them to me."This shit is gonna get you high off your ass bro" he says, chuckling.

"Ahhh thanks man, I owe you one. Shit just isn't going well for me now, so I don't know if I can pay you back for this anytime soon"

"Don't worry about it man, I understand. Hey I gotta go, but call me if you wanna chill or if you need something else" he says. There's a worried look in his eyes, and I can see that he wants me to tell him what's going on, but he knows I'll tell him when I feel like talking about it.

"Thanks Demyx, I appreciate it"

"Oh hey, you got a lighter?" I ask. He nods and pulls the lighter out of his pocket and hands it to me. I put one of the blunts in my mouth and light the tip before taking a huge puff and blowing out a cloud of smoke. I hand him the lighter again, he grabs it and pats me on the back before running off into the darkness that's blanketing the Islands now. The only light is the shine of the moon and twinkle of the stars.

I take a few more puffs and start humming a song I remember hearing on the radio. I'm starting to feel a little higher and higher every minute that passes. Suddenly all my worries are disappearing and I'm feeling ten times happier than I was before.

_I think that I could be fine_

_If I could meet Mary Jane Holland tonight_

_I think we'd have a good time_

_If you'd meet me Mary Jane in Holland tonight_

I sing to myself, leaning against the faded brick wall of the old liquor store, staring at the moon and stars.

_I wonder where I'll go next_

* * *

**Alrighty! So tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'd appreciate the criticism :)**

**Also just to make it easier on you guys:**

_This is Roxas' thoughts_

_This is him singing the song_

**I hope that clears any confusion. The Song that inspired this chapter, as well as appeared in this chapter is "Mary Jane Holland" by Lady Gaga. Hopefully you don't hate me for what I've done to Roxas :/. If you could click that lovely button that goes by the name of "Review" I'd appreciate it!. Thanks for the support and see you next chapter!**

**-KingdomheartsKeyBladeMaster**


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

**A/N: Hey guys! its been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait for an update, I've had a bad case of writers block! It sucks ass to be honest. To any of you who have read "Blade brothers" I've failed you epic-ally with the latest update. I was struggling so hard just to write it, so forgive me for that cheap update, I'll make it up to you guys soon! But anyway, sooo this chapter is gonna give you a little more insight on Roxas' life on the streets of Destiny Islands (Well sort of) **

**I present you all..**

**CHAPTER 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 3: Familiar faces**

It's been a week since I ran away from home. I haven't showered, my clothes smell like garbage and sewer, I'm hungry as hell, and I'm broke. I'm well aware that I put myself in this situation, but don't you **_DARE _**assume that I'm running back home again. I don't need anyone's help, let alone my asshole brothers' pity. It's a miserable life on the streets, but I'm doing my best to survive. Two days ago I stole an apple from grocery store, the owner was extra pissed but I found it pretty funny. I haven't really eaten a proper meal since the day I left home, I actually resorted to eating some scraps left in a dumpster behind a restaurant last night, It sounds nasty..but you do what you have to when you need food in your system.

I woke up today on a park bench near Paopu boulevard , a street full of shops and restaurants lining down the coast of the main island, the beach is literally across the street from all the businesses. Anyway so I woke up at this specific park (I can't remember the name) and decide I'd take a stroll down the boulevard to enjoy the smell of the sea and just take in the beauty of the island.. just to get my mind off of things. However, my pleasant stroll is interrupted when I spot a certain Auburn haired girl and her blonde companion walking in my direction.

The Auburn haired girl is Kairi, my brother Sora's girlfriend. She's a pretty cool girl if you ask me... She's funny, sarcastic, her eyes are this beautiful blue color that pretty much anyone could get lost in. She's a small girl but her temper is through the freakin roof!The girl could knock you on your ass in a second if you messed with her enough times. The blonde is Naminé ,my ex girlfriend and my brother Ven's current one. I'm not explaining that situation..but I can tell you that its **ONE **of the **MANY **reasons I hate him. Anyway Naminé is this small, cute little blonde with these blue eyes that remind me of the ocean. Every time I looked at her I was in a trance, her eyes held an innocence to them. Naminé is a shy girl (well she was when I was dating her) not as outgoing as Kairi, but she's cool people (Still hate her though) She hurt me bad...real bad. I caught her with my brother. Haven't spoken to her since. I don't want to get into detail about that experience though, maybe some other time.

So I see them walking my way and I'm panicking.

_I can't let them see me._

_I don't want them to see me._

_What the hell am i going to do?_

I did the first thing that popped into my head: I ran straight for the water. I stripped off my shirt and ran across the sand, eventually diving into the slightly cool water.

Was that a stupid way of avoiding them?: Yes

Am I an idiot?: Yes

Did they see me?: But of course they did. They even did me the favor of walking over to me and starting a conversation while I was in the water.

"Roxas! over here! I know you can hear us!" Kairi yells out from the shoreline

"Don't make us go in after you!" Naminé yells. They wouldn't dare come in...would they?

I see Kairi and Naminé putting down their valuables and taking off their shoes before they start sprinting into the water. Fuck.

The two girls are gliding through the water with no effort at all, and within 2 minutes are right beside me.

"Why'd you run away from us?" Kairi asks

"I didn't run" I say nonchalantly

"Yeah you did" Naminé says

"What does it matter anyway?" I spit out. It's been less than a minute and they've already succeeded in annoying the crap out of me.

"We need to talk to you, but not here. Why don't we head back and go out lunch?" Kairi suggests

"Fine," I say before swimming back with them to the shore. I can't deny a free meal!

Once we're back on shore, the girls grab their stuff and I follow them to Destiny Diner, a restaurant not too far off from the beach. We go inside and are led to a table towards the back of the place, next to a window. The waitress hands us menus and walks away.

"So listen, Roxas... I know we aren't exactly on speaking terms because of the "catching me with your brother situation" but I want you to know that I really am sorry... I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. It was a really stupid mistake to make, and I know it isn't exactly something that can be forgiven so easily, but I'm deeply and sincerely sorry. I ruined our anniversary and I feel really bad," Naminé says, her eyes burning holes into the table.

I scoff. "Can't even look at me when you're apologizing? yeah you're not forgiven Nami dearest...now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be," I'm about to get up when Kairi's hand pushes me back down in my seat.

"Sit," she says. I don't bother arguing with her.

The waitress walks over to our table and asks if we're ready to order. Kairi orders all three of us a burger, fries, and sodas. She writes the order down, smiles, then walks away again.

"You need to at least try to be friends with Naminé again. You both used to be so close to each other. I know what she did was wrong, and I know that you're still kind of pissed at both Nami Annnd your brother... But don't you think that maybe if you try forgiving her, everything else will fall into place? Besides, she's owning up to her mistakes and asking for your forgiveness in person. I think that deserves some consideration in your decision at least,"Kairi says, staring at me with sympathy clouding her eyes . I look away from her, then at Naminé. Her eyes have a hint of sadness in them, and it takes all my will power to ignore it.

"One day we'll be friends again... One day I'll be able to forgive her for what she did, but I don't think today is that day. The memory is still too fresh in my mind for me to just forgive and forget. Its gonna take me a little while longer to get over it. I hope you both understand that" I say, looking out the window as the waves slowly creep onto the shore, and the palm trees sway with the light breeze.

"I understand," Naminé sighs. I look at her for a second and I feel bad for saying that, but I mean... She slept with my brother. Any one in my situation would be the same way. Right?

I'm pretty much lost in my own thoughts when Kairi throws me off with her next question.

"Thats understandable. I'm glad you're being mature about it though... Now I have one other question for you: Why'd you leave?" Kairi asks. Her question makes me give her a look of confusion, and shock. How the hell did she know I left home?!

"Excuse me?" I manage to say.

"Why'd you run away from home? Did things really get that bad?" She asks, her face wearing an expression of sadness, Identical to Namine's.

"Who told you I left? Never mind that was a stupid question. Sora did, didn't he?"

"Err... he may have said a few things. But I think it'd be best if you heard from him yourself" Kairi says.

_Wait...What?_

"Errr..Kairi? what are you talking about?"

"I invited him and Ven. They should be here any minute actually," she says, looking at the front entrance of the Diner.

By now I feel like the biggest idiot on earth. I pretty much walked right into this trap (No one ever offers a free lunch unless there's a hidden agenda attached to it.) Anyway, I jump out of my seat and make a run for the door, bumping the waitress carrying our food and causing her to drop it.

"Sorry!" I call out as I'm sprinting out the door. Of course my escape is once again ruined when I knock over two people about to walk into the Diner.

"Damn it. Sorry about that," I say as I'm pushing myself up from the ground.

"Ah don't worry about it," _Hey that voice sounds familiar..._

I look up at the two people hovering over me and I see the two people I was trying to avoid: My brothers.

"R-Roxas?" Sora stutters

"I'm sorry have we met before?" I ask sarcastically

"Aww come on Roxas. Stop acting like you don't know its us" Ven says. He sounds kind of annoyed.

I roll my eyes and start speed walking away, only to be grabbed by the arm yet again.

Did I mention how much I reaaaaally hate when people do that?

I turn around and punch which ever brother of mine that it was who grabbed me ( Thank god it was Ven, I've been wanting to punch him again) and I start running like hell. I'm basically try to put as much distance from me and the diner as much as possible.

_Keep running man... You can't let them catch up_

I'm not even sure if they're following me, but I'm trying to motivate myself to keep on running and not look back. I guess the only way I'll get away from them for good is if I leave the islands.

_There"s nothing left for me here anyway..._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know you all want answers as to why Roxy hates his brothers so bad. You'll have to wait to find out my lovely readers :P. I wanna thank everyone who's reviewing and who's favorited this story. I'm glad you guys like it, and I'll keep updating as long as you keep reviewing...Sooo with that said, Review please! and see you next chapter :) I'm absolutely sorry that I'm taking so long to update... I want the next chapter to be perfect and worth reading! I'll make it up to you. I promise**

**-KingdomHeartsKeyBladeMaster**


	4. Chapter 4: OctaHating You

**A/N: I am completely sorry for the late update. I was planning this chapter out thoroughly and I wanted it as detailed as possible. I promise I won't take this long to update again..maybe. So I wanna thank each one of you for reviewing and following my story! I hope you'll all stick with me until the end! And for anyone wondering about "Blade brothers" It's going through a rewrite and won't be updated for a while :s With that said I present you.. Chapter 4!**

**This Chapter was updated on: 10/21/2015**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

So remember how I said I would leave the islands? Yeah that's not going to happen...

I realized about half way through my run that I needed Munny (Munny I don't have) to leave. I thought about getting a job, but you have to make a good impression and that's not entirely possible when you're a guy that smells like death and you're wearing the dirtiest clothes ever known to man. I would've changed into the clothes that I brought with me in my bag… but that bag is no longer with me. I left it behind when I made a quick dash for the exit, so now the only thing I have left to my name is the necklace my parents gave to me.

It's been about a day or two since my little run in with Kairi, my slutty ex( slightly harsh but I don't care), and my "brothers". I've traveled as fast as possible, taking breaks here and there before continuing. What makes this a little more difficult is that my mind seems to be drifting back to Namine's apology. There's something about her voice that always makes me fall for her over and over again. She seemed like she was generally upset by what she had done to me, but It wasn't something that just a single apology could fix, y'know?. I mean don't get me wrong, there have been days when I've thought "I miss her so much, I wanna be with her again," but I suppress those thoughts because if she hurt me once its bound to happen again. Relationship drama am I right? What a handful... Now you're probably wondering what it is that happened and if I'm being honest I don't want to talk about it. It's something that I know everyone may consider common nowadays, and hell... I've even been told a few times that heartbreak is a part of life. That it is essential in the growth of ourselves as human beings and in forming our future being, but It's something that's kind of unnecessary if you as me. And its even worse when the girl (or guy, I don't judge) breaks your heart with someone really close to you. I'm not talking about your best friend... I'm talking about your brother...

_~ Three months earlier ~_

_"Yo Roxas! Get up! You've got your special anniversary date today right? "Knowing who it was immediately, I try to ignore him and continue sleeping._

_"Roxas?"_

_"Leave me alone Sora"_

_"Dude you're gonna be late!"_

_"What are you talking about? I'm not supposed to be at the restaurant until four? IT'S TEN IN THE MORNING!" I yell into my pillow._

_"You forgot didn't you?" Sora asks_

_"Forgot what?"_

_"You said you were gonna take her out to breakfast by the beach at 8 am today"_

_"Shit… she's gonna be pissed...wait, how the hell did you know what I had planned today?!" I ask, both curiously and suspiciously._

_"Bro, you came to me to give you ideas and that's one of them... Are you feeling ok? I mean, I thought I was the confused one... but I see I have some competition," he snickers. "Oh har har hardy har har. Very funny. Now if you excuse me, I'm running late for possibly one of the most important days of my life," I say as I jump out of bed and run to my dresser, pulling out some shorts and my black Tank top. I get dressed and spray some cologne on before I turn to Sora for approval, he nods before tossing my car keys at me. I run out of my room, down the stairs. I'm about halfway out of the house when Sora calls my name._

_"For crying out loud..what now?" I say, annoyed._

_"You forgot your phone, and it looks like Nami texted you" Sora tells me before handing the phone to me. I unlock it before opening the messaging and reading it._

_Text from Nami: Received at 10:15 am_

_Hey Roxas, I just wanted to tell you that I can't go out with you today. I know it's our one year anniversary, but I've got soo many errands to run today with my mom and she really needs my help. I'm really Sorry.. this came up last minute! I'll make it up to you, I promise. Love you babe :3_

_I read the message about three times before I finally accepted what it said. So she's just blowing off our plans? It took me weeks to plan! I mean.. for me and Sora to plan (Don't judge me).I understand she's gotta help her mom..but she could've just called me and told me...not send me a stupid text. Ok Roxas, keep it cool.. don't get mad, you love this girl._

_I breathe in and out slowly before sending a reply._

_To Nami:_

_That's ok my princess. You and your mom deserve some time together. Love you too, call me when you get done ok?_

_*message sent!*_

_"What'd she say?" Sora asks as I send the message and force my phone into my pocket._

_"Nothing" I say, my voice shifting its pitch._

_"You know I can tell when you're lying right?"_

_" I'm not lying! I swear!" I try to be as convincing as possible with my answer...but instead of asking me again, Sora steals my phone from my pocket, unlocks it and reads Namine's message._

_"Ouch... sorry bro... at least she's gonna make it up to you... Awww you're so sweet little Rox... no wonder she loves you so much! Bet she's gonna give you the time of your life when you do see her though," Sora starts grinning.I had no idea what he meant by that, until I thought about it more... then it clicked._

_"SORA! you perv!," I yell, punching him in the arm._

_"What?! I can't help it! " He says, rubbing his arm._

_"Yeah, yeah... whatever. I don't appreciate you having those kind of thoughts about me and Nami... but anyway, Hey Sor?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You and Kairi can have my dinner reservations, and those concert tickets I bought. I think I'm just gonna go for a walk on the beach or something.." I say, looking away from Sora and opening up one of the cabinets and pulling out my favorite cereal. I open another cabinet and pull out a bowl and pour my cereal in a bowl (Kinda obvious though, I wouldn't eat it in a cup...Even if I have before), and pour milk in it before sticking a spoon full of cereal in my mouth._

_"Are you sure bro? Nami could end up finishing her errands early and you guys might be able to have your anniversary date after all,"_

_"As much as I admire how much hope you have, I know she won't be finished on time, she made that pretty clear in the text. Please Sora, go! have fun with Kairi..I don't want all my munny going to waste"_

_"What concert is it?"_

_" artRAVE: The ARTPOP ball tour"_

_"OHMYGOSH! YES! DUDE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WE OWE YOU ONE BIG TIME!" Sora says, jumping around like a hyper five-year old._

_"No problem... Have a good time for me, kay?"_

_" You bet! Hey Roxy?"_

_"I'm gonna pretend you didn't call me that... but what ever could you possibly need big brother?" I was trying my best not to sound annoyed, but I failed._

_" Err... thanks. Seriously! Thanks," He says, looking slightly uncomfortable before coming up to me and giving me the biggest brotherly hug I've ever had._

_"I love you bro, don't forget that ok? Everything's gonna go great and you and Nami are gonna have the best make up date ever. Thanks again little bro!"_

_I hug him back before saying "Don't worry about it. Now go! get outta here! I can't be all emo with you still here," We both laugh a little before I return to eat my (Now soggy) cereal. __Sora walks out of the kitchen, which then leaves me to stare at my cereal bowl. I sigh and stare a little longer before giving up on my bowl of mush and dumping it down the drain._

_"Hmm..."_

_~ One Hour Later..._

_I've wasted my day staring at a plant we have in our living room. Since I gave Sora the okay to take Kairi on what was Namine and I's date, I was left with absolutely nothing to do. This stupid plant wasn't even alive anymore, we were all too lazy to water it... Now its a shriveled up, brown, and crispy mess taking up space in the corner of our un-used living room._

_Anyway so I'm sitting on the couch, staring at that sad excuse of a plant wondering why I can't find anything to do in this damn house when s__uddenly I'm hit with an idea (not literally). __I have an unfinished song that needs work. So with that idea in mind, I go upstairs and walk into my room, grab my guitar and sit on my bed._

_" Err... let's see if I remember..." I say to myself, trying to remember the chord progression of the song I had written._

_"Ah..there it is," I say as I mentally pat myself on the back for remembering. So basically, I'm really focused on this song. I'm writing new ideas, scratching out the bad ones, and just really in the zone... Until I get a phone call._

_"Wonder who that is,"  
_

_"Oh.. it's Nami. Maybe she did finish early..."_I say to myself before picking up my phone__

_"Hello?...Helllloooooo?" There's no answer, only the sound of buttons being pushed and moaning.. That's right. Moaning. But it wasn't just anyone's moaning, nope! these moans belonged to the girl who said she was helping her mother out all day with errands. Wanna know the part that hurt the most? the name she was moaning._

_" Oh god... Ven!"_

_What._

_Did I hear that correctly?_

_"Ughh.. Damnn. Yesss!"_

_Uhmm.. How do you not realize you butt, or rather, Sex Dialed me?_

_" Nami that's really hot... Keep sayin my name,"_

_Wow..._

_Just... wow..._

_What a great brother I have huh? _

_Now you're probably wondering what I'm feeling right about now, Well I'm feeling multiple things right now:_

_Sick_

_Annoyed_

_Betrayed_

_Depressed_

_Betrayed definitely tops most of them though, and within seconds I'm screaming into the phone._

_"ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME... VENTUS YOU !"_

_"Huh? what was that?" Namine says on the other line, very out of breath. She pulls the phone out from under her and looks at the screen before a look of utter shock appears on her face. (Atleast that's what I'm assuming she did)  
_

_"Shit.. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Omigod I think we accidentally called Roxas._

_I can here Ven getting up from the Bed and cursing worse than I have._

_"Roxas?! Are you there?!" She asks, panicking._

_"Damn right... and I hope you and Ven have a great time Nami,"_

_"Wait! Roxas... please don't hang up! we can talk this out. I'll come over now! Please...just please listen to me. I didn't mean for this to happen!"_

_My hands start shaking and I can feel my face turning red. My heart starts beating faster and my vision becomes a blur._

_"What could there possibly be to talk about? You're fucking my brother on our anniversary, and you lied to me. Do you honestly think we can talk this out and everything will be fine?!" I ask sarcastically. _

_" I... I'm sorry Roxas," she says before she starts crying. At this point I'm still really pissed off and the only thing I can think of doing is kicking my brother's ass._

_"Put Ven on the phone,"_

_"wh-what? why?"_

_"Put him on the phone Hirayama," She chokes out an ok before passing the phone to my dearest brother.  
_

_"Hello?" Once I hear Ven's voice I get angrier and I start to feel pain in my chest. I clear my throat and take a deep breath before speaking.  
_

_" You're so dead to me man... If you think you're gonna come home and talk to me about this you got another thing coming" I say venomously.  
_

_"Roxas! I swear this wasn't intentional!"_

_"Oh it wasn't?"_

_"No man, it really wasn't"I let out a dark chuckle over the phone. Man he doesn't get sarcasm does he?  
_

_" So you mean to tell me that you drove to Namine's house, and somehow your clothes came off. Oh wait, don't tell me... You tripped and your dick happened to insert itself into** MY GIRLFRIEND** ? Get real Ven, There's no way this wasn't intentional. One more thing I forgot to mention, if you even try to get near me at home. I guarantee I'm going to kick your ass into the next century. Fuck off"_

_" Wait! Rox-," I hang the phone up before he can finish his sentence and toss it across the room. I start pacing around my room, run a hand through my hair and try as hard as I can to hold the tears back but I know eventually they'll come. _

_"Man I need to get out of this damn house!"I say out loud through gritted teeth. I storm out of my room and run down the stairs, grab my keys and walk out the door. I hop in my car and speed down to My dealer/Best friend Demyx's apartment. By the time I get there, the tears have finally broken through and I start crying like crazy while I'm walking up the steps to his apartment. _

_I push the buzzer_

_"Yo'"_

_"Demyx?"_

_"Hey! Roxy! come on up!"_

_The door unlocks and I walk up to his apartment and knock on the door. As soon as he opens it, his smile drops and he looks concerned._

_"Ayy what's wrong?" he asks_

_"Don't really wanna talk about it bro... Roll me a blunt?_

_"Yeah.. sure," he says before leading me over to his living room and starts preparing one for me. The whole time he takes small glances at me, his eyes had this curiosity in them and I know he really wants to ask me more questions... but he knows that when I'm ready to talk I will. After he finishes rolling it, he pulls out a lighter from his jeans pocket and lights it. He takes a puff before handing it over to me and I take a puff as well. _

_From then on the only thing I remember was the sound of music playing in the background and a weird feeling where my heart is..._

_I feel..._

_Empty._

I think about this day over and over again. Like an endless record that keeps playing in my head, and I can't help but wonder... Is a guy like me ever going to find happiness?

* * *

**Very Very Very Very Very sorry for that random ending... but I was running out of ideas and I needed to get this chapter out there for you guys to read. Its been FOREVER since I've updated! Overall I am pretty satisfied with the way this chapter went, its slightly more insight into some of the issues Roxas is dealing with. I'll definitely come back to this chapter and edit it, maybe add more info and just improve it more. Though I do need to get this story moving along Until next chapter my friends! Leave a review!tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5: Roxas Name is My -wait what?

**A/N: Wow! I'm really sorry for the long wait! I've been beyond busy! Anyway, so I'd say the story is moving along pretty well. This chapter you'll get to read Sora's take on everything going on, Starting from where chapter 4 ended. Basically this chapter is pretty much one giant flashback so that you can get a sense of where their relationship stood at that moment in time, which will then kind of lead up to where they're relationship with each other stands currently. I thought I'd give you guys a little more background into the situation so you aren't extra confused when the three siblings finally meet again (Which isn't happening anytime soon if that's what you're thinking). **

**Oh! and one more thing that has absolutely nothing to do with this story: Are any of you fans of the Anime "Free!:Iwatobi Swim club? and If you are, How would you feel if a wrote a fanfic for it? Let me know if you review this chapter! :D**

**Onward to chapter 5!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"What the hell were you thinking Ven?!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Why am I yell? Because my idiot of a brother slept with our younger brothers girlfriend the day of their anniversary. Shitty thing to do to someone right? Especially if said person is your baby brother.

"..."

"Don't give me that look. I'm not gonna feel sorry for you," I say before taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"I don't know Sora! I don't, I really don't. It just kind of happened," he says, eyes slightly red as if he was crying recently.

"For Kingdom Hearts sake Ven! She was his girlfriend! And you did the dirty with her **ON THEIR ANNIVERSARY**,"

He looks down at his feet and I can literally feel both the awkward, and the guilt lacing the air. He puts his hand over his face and sobs lightly while shaking his head. It hurts seeing my family like this, but its not something we can fully avoid. I knew we wouldn't live in peace for long, things had already started getting tense between these two even before this whole thing happened. I'm sure Ven feels even worse than he did before, but I'm not gonna show him any sympathy... even if I am the nice one in the family.

"Wait... Where is Roxas anyway?"Ven asks, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

" Don't know... he gave me the tickets to that concert he was gonna go to with Namine, so I went with Kairi, came back home and went straight to sleep. You didn't see him when you got back yesterday either?"

"No, I wanted to talk to him about this whole situation but he was already gone," Ven says, hands shaking and an expression of utter guilt on his face. At this point I start sort of feeling bad for him, but I know he'll manipulate my sympathy so that it benefits him so I don't show him how I feel.

" You realize you're the worst older brother ever right? Like... I'm not any better right now because I don't know where he is, But you...You really fucked up man..." I say, my words hanging in the air before my thoughts become more focused on where my baby brother could be.

"I understand Sora, its ju-"

"That's it!" I practically yell, scaring the crap out of Ven (Which was actually pretty damn funny) and cutting him off mid sentence. He looks at me with a confused expression on his face, but he doesn't question me for my sudden outburst. I tell him to go outside and pull his car up front, giving him the closest thing to a glare I can do until he finally gets up and grabs his keys.

"Soooo... wanna tell me what that was about?" Ven asks, turning away from the door and looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! right... I'm gonna give Axel a call and see if he knows where dear Roxy went!" I say

"Does they even know each other?"

" Err.. no... but they know some of the same people don't they? Maybe he can give them a call and find out where Roxy's at," Now I know what you're thinking: " What kind of siblings don't know their own brothers friends?" And to answer that, Roxas has always been pretty private about who he hangs out with... Well... who he hangs out with that we don't know. We'd ask him almost everyday who he was with and he'd just say "Some friends" and lock himself away in his room. Anyway not the point, the point is.. I had a good idea and Ven was a useless sack of potatoes.

" Ahh now I understand... well give him a call. I'll bring the car up front so we can start searching," Ven says before he walks out the door and heads for his car.

I pull out my phone from the pocket of my jeans and call Axel's phone, only to be taken straight to voicemail three friggin times! By the fourth call I was sure he wouldn't answer, but by some miracle he did.

"Yoooooooooo"

" Hey Axel! I got a quick question for you"

" What goes on broski?" He asks

" Think you can do me a favor and call up some friends of yours? Our brother Roxas isn't home and we're gettin kinda worried," I say as calmy as I can, even though on the inside I'm panicking.

" Errr... Do we know the same people or something?"

"You might! just... can you try? We're gonna drive around a few blocks and see if we see him"

" No problem, I'll give it a try and see if I come up with anything," he says before reassuring me we'll find Roxas and hanging up the phone.

_Where the hell did you go?_

* * *

"Yo Rox? You ok man?" Demyx asks me, a hint of worry lacing his words._  
_

"haha yeah, I'm great actually," I say, taking another hit of the blunt and inhaling deeply, then exhaling slowly. By now I'm as high and drunk as anyone can get. I don't even know how I'm able to form complete sentences and keep up a full conversation without slurring any of my words, but I guess its a skill I've managed to develop over time or something.

Demyx leans back on the old, peeling leather recliner he has in the corner of his living room area and closes his eyes. He hums along to the music we've got blasting on the stereo, and I can't help but start laughing. I'm laughing so hard tears start coming out of my eyes, Laughing at what you ask? Shit... I can't even tell you that. Point is, my mind is beyond this earth right now and I'm just trying to have a good time. No worries. No Questions. No drama. Only weed, alcohol, and my best friend sitting right beside me listening to god knows what on the stereo.

I look over at Demyx and he stares right back at me, eyes partially closed and red.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Never better man... Yo I think your phone is ringing" I tell him, pointing at the glowing object sitting on his coffee table.

He nods and places the rest of his blunt onto an ash tray before grabbing his phone and answering it. " Yeah he's here, we're just smokin and drinkin a little, why what's up?... Shit really?..." I try to make out the rest of the conversation, but the rest gets drowned out by the bass of the stereo.

"Hey Dem, who're you talkin to?" I ask, suspicion obvious through the tone of my voice. I narrow my eyes at him and he starts getting nervous.

"Its no one! I swear," he says nervously. If there's one thing I know about demyx, its that he really sucks at lying, like... really badly.

"You're talking to my brothers aren't you?" there's no response on his end, just the sight of fear in his eyes and what I assume is an expression of "What should I say next".

"What the fuck man... I thought we were cool. You know I don't wanna see any of them right now, and you turn around and give me right up to them. Screw this, I'm outta here," I say, my temper about ready to boil over. I stand up and stumble towards the door, struggling to find the door knob.

"Duuude chill, its 4/20. I swear on my life it wasn't your brothers! That was an old buddy of mine," He calls out, causing me to stop and turn around to face him. I raise an eyebrow and give him a questioning gaze before I decide that it'd be best to chill out and have a seat.

"Alright, now it might just be the alcohol talking... but I believe you man. Well that, and I'm too fucked up to even remember where I live anyway," I say and we both burst into a fit of laughter, Demyx spitting out some of the beer he had just taken a sip of. He wipes the rest off of the side of his cheek before turning over to me, giving me the most dazed look in the history of looks and starts to scoot closer.

" Err.. Dem what.." He places a finger on my slips, stopping me in between my words and leaving me more confused than ever.

"Shhh... listen... Roxas, there's something I've always wanted to try. Will you let me?" He asks, a serious tone lacing his words that almost give me chills. Very rarely is Demyx ever serious about anything. ANYTHING.

"Well that would depe-" Before I can finish my sentence (A nice "excuse me" would have been appreciated) I feel his lips crash onto mine, and because of how unexpected this was I ended up pulling us both to the ground and hitting my head on his coffee table. My vision starts getting blurry and the world around me starts to sound farther and farther away, and eventually all I can see is darkness... all I can hear is the muffled sound of the radio and demyx panicking before everything goes quiet and I'm left alone in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Woow ok so I really apologize for taking this long to update this story, Life has just taken over and barely given me time to work on anything. I recently took a trip to Venezuela (Which is absolutely beautiful!) so if any of you would like to hear about it, just shoot me a message ^.^. Also, for those of you who had started reading my other story: "Blade Brothers" You'll recognize the way that I've ended this chapter. Haha with that in mind, Please Review! Any comments on what I can add or fix please do not hesitate to let me know! Thank you for sticking with this story, even though my updating sucks! Have a great day!**

**Oh and to clear a few things up:**

**\- Roxas is Bisexual**

**\- Demyx and him are not a couple in this story, it was just a drunk/drugged out moment.**

**\- Axel Knows Demyx, but not Roxas (Though that's obvious already)**

**\- The appearances of Axel in previous chapters is a key event of this story, so whenever they happen pay extra close attention! some of these moments may drop hints about future situations that will occur in this story**

**~KHKEYBLADEMASTER**


	6. Chapter 6: Flame Head Strikes Again!

_Chapter 6:_

_I open my eyes and am greeted by the bright fluorescent lights I can only assume to belong to the hospital room that I may or may not be laying in. The lights cause me to flinch and close my eyes again, before slowly opening them once again and letting them adjust themselves to the lighting. I muster up as much strength as I can to prop myself up into a sitting position on the hospital bed; A sharp pain in my head threatens to bring me back into the land of unconsciousness, but I fight the pain and proceed in getting myself to sit up. _

_**What happened last night anyway?**_

_**Did I really get that wasted?**_

_Before I can even think of an answer in my mind, the room door bursts open and my brothers, Demyx, and the rest of our friends come running through and gather around my bed._

"_Roxas!"_

"_Roxy!"_

"_The Rox-man!"_

"_Roxy on the Rocks!"_

"_Ok guys, chill with the nicknames," I say, slightly irritated by the amount of noise now filling the room as everyone begins acting like they haven't seen me in years._

"_Bro! Where were you?! We've been looking for you all night! Don't ever leave like that EVER again!" Sora says sternly, his eyes showing the look of worry and uncertainty. I give Sora that "Let's not talk about it look" and look away from him, only to spot familiar blonde spikes, similar to my own, and in seeing said spikes; my temper begins to flare up._

"_What the hell are you doing here?!" I spit out venomously, which causes the atmosphere in the room to shift dramatically. Ven gets startled by the sudden outburst and switches his gaze from the bed to the floor before looking directly at me and speaking._

"_I wanted to see if you were ok! Is that so wrong for an older brother to do?" He says, his own anger seeping through his words._

"_It is when said "Older Brother" fucks his __**BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND**__ on their __**ANNIVERSARY**__" I yell, which causes everyone in the room to get startled._

"_Uhh... we're just gonna wait outside…" Hayner says as he slowly backs away from the bed, Olette, Pence and Selphie following his lead, leaving Kairi, Sora, and Riku the only ones near me and Ven._

"_Oi! Hey! Come back!" Riku shouts at them as they quickly exit the room. At this point, my head is pounding but my emotions are so riled up I don't even notice. My face starts to feel hot and I know that the expression on my face can only be one of complete pissedoffness (If that's even a word)_

"_How many times do I have to say I'm sorry Roxas!? Look I feel really bad about it ok?! I know I messed up… but damn it can't we just put this past us?" He shouts, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You're my little brother and I hate that I hurt you so bad… It's... its complicated ok? I don't know how to explain why it is I did that to you. I just… I just want you to forgive me," he says emotionally as a few tears escape from his eyes._

"_Ven… Look, Roxas has every right to be pissed of at you. For you to ask for forgiveness is respectable… but at the same time you can't expect him to just put it all past him when it only happened yesterday, and they spent a year together," Kairi says in her "Know it all" voice, as Sora and Riku nod in agreement in the background._

_I sigh and look up from my hands at Ven. He looks absolutely pathetic and I have no intentions of ever forgiving him so quickly, but being the mature and amazingly awesome Roxas that I am; I work out a deal with him._

"_I'll go back home with you guys, but don't think for a second that I'm EVER gonna let you tell me what to do. You don't have a right to do that, and the minute you try to… you can bet that I'll be ready to kick some ass. Don't make eye contact with me, and don't try to talk to me… looking at you right now is already starting to piss me off."_

"_Rox you can't be-_

"_Shut up! I can't be what? Sora, you don't understand! He's done more to me than just this… and don't try to defend him either! You know exactly what I'm taking about. As far as I'm concerned, I'm being reasonable" I say, the irritation and anger coating my words._

_Sora raises his hand as if to shut me up and say he's heard enough, he looks from me to Ven, then back at me._

"_We've got a lot to talk about when we get back home. And I don't give two flying fucks if I have to tie you both down in order to get this resolved. We're FREAKING BROTHERS for Kingdom Hearts Sake. We're the only family we have left and I refuse to let you two blonde dumbasses ruin that. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Sora says so sternly and out of character that it makes Me, Ven, and Kairi shiver. His voice deepened and laced with the Authority similar to a war general._

"_Pshh…this family's already ruined. You guys' will never understand me…. No one will," I whisper to myself as the tears start to form in my eyes. I turn away from them and lay back down on my pillow. I turn my head around slightly and with a hoarse voice I say:" Turn off the light when you guys leave," before turning back over and forcing myself to fall asleep. Sora sighs heavily and he, Ven, and Kairi make their way out of the room. Their footsteps slightly echoing in my head before the room is covered in complete darkness and the slam of a door takes its place._

_**Bam**_

_**BAM**_

_**BAM**_

* * *

My head starts pounding as his words start ringing in my ears and the memory makes itself fresh again. I know you guys want to know more but I… I don't really want to remember this anymore… The last thing I will say though is that it's been rough between us ever since (As you can obviously tell with my current situation). It sucks though y'know? To think that you could trust people, especially your own family… and then have your trust completely broken. I know I sound like a downer, but the things I've had to go through have been… unnecessary.

Anyway I need to figure out how the hell to get off this god forsaken island, I've been sitting here for way too long.

I stand myself up and continue moving forward, not knowing exactly where I'm going but just going y'know? I can't get anywhere if you don't move. As I'm walking though, I see familiar spikes of Fire red across the street and instantly know that I have yet another issue about to be placed on my already complicated life. Who do those flamey spikes belong too? Flame head mcIdontknowhowtosayexcusemewhilewalking! Still don't know who I'm talking about? It's the creep who bumped into me, gave me attitude and proceeded to call me by my first name… even though I've never seen him in my life.

Said creep is now looking directly at me, and my mind is screaming at me to run, but for some reason my body won't allow me to. It's as if I'm frozen where I'm standing and within seconds I start panicking. My eyes dashing everywhere, looking for someone or something can help me but I find nothing. He walks closer to me, the twisted grin he has on his face makes me panic even more so I try to shout for help: Nothin'. Not a single word comes out of my mouth, instead though, a gloved hand covers it and Spiky begins to speak.

"Well, well, well. Now didn't I tell you I'd see you around? Ha-ha. I didn't expect our meeting to happen so soon though. What's the matter Roxy? Got nothin' to say?

"Mmmmmmmmmmmhhmmmmm,"I muffle

"Ehh?"

"Your mmmmmmmismmmmm"

"You're gonna have to speak a litt- Oh right, hand over your mouth. Man, I gotta think these things through better," He says before rubbing the back of his neck nervously and chuckling. "Right, So... the Names Axel. Got it memorized Blondie?"

"Don't call me blondie, Fireball," I manage to spit out, before I can even try to make an escape, I'm grabbed tightly by two other people. Their faces covered by black hoods and their hands also wearing the same gloves as Flame head.

_**Where the hell did they come from?!**_

"Now there's the Roxas I was talkin' about. You guys hear that? That Anger in his voice! This kid is definitely the right one… He's Kind of cute too,Huh?," He jokes as he glares at me with the same intensity in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?! And how do you know who I am?!" I yell, trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"That my little golden friend, is for us to know, and you to maybe find out. As for how I know your name, let's just say we know the same people. You're Ventus and Sora's little brother right?" he asks, almost as if he already knows the answer.

"Fuck you! How do you know that?!… and so what if I am?! They're dead to me anyway" I spit out, the subject beginning to piss me off beyond belief, as well as the fact that he somehow knew we were even related.

"Oi! This one's temper is like those flames of yours Axe," one of the hooded figures says from behind me, the voice ringing in my ears as the hooded figures tighten their grip on my arms.

"Heh, no kidding," He says before looking directly into my eyes. "So you got family issues ay? Don't worry, everyone has em… But now you have me curious. What did Ole Venny and Sora do that you have so much rage… hatred towards them huh?" he leans in closer to my ear as the question slowly burns itself into my brain. "Don't you worry your pretty little blond head kid. Uncle Axel here will take care of everything," He says with a sly smirk.

"Whatever those two did... it sure did ignite a fire in that soul of yours, and we can use that to our advantage," He switches his gaze from me to the two other hooded figures. "Lets take him to Bossman, he's gonna love him! Get him in the van, I've got a few more things to take care of here,"Axel says before the other two figures force me into a black van and he heads into a gas station nearby.

_**Oh what luck Roxas Hikari has… Maybe leaving home really was a stupid move.**_

* * *

**A/N: Yet another Chapter complete! I really hope I haven't lost any of you guys! Any questions feel free to send me a message and I'll clear anything up. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I really want to know what you guys think. Anyway, Until next chapter my friends!**


	7. Story Information!

** STORY UPDATE INFORMATION!**

* * *

**Hey there everyone! First of all I'd like to thank you guys for supporting this story as much as you have! I promise that I will work my very hardest to get these chapters for this story done as soon as I can! Life has kept me fairly busy so I haven't had time to really sit down and focus on writing!**

**I thought I would give you all this little preview though! It's the least I can do for making you guys wait too long for this chapter! Thank you again for the support! I will update this story properly very soon!:**

* * *

** CHAPTER 7 PREVIEW:**

_Boredom. Complete and utter boredom._

_It's weird to hear that coming from a person who was basically kidnapped maybe... an hour ago…Right? Wrong. When people in movies get kidnapped, it seems super intense and suspenseful. Terrifying even! But what does my kidnapping feel like? Well I'll tell ya... It feels like watching paint dry. I should be grateful that they didn't harm me or do anything remotely painful to me, but holy crap this has possibly been the most bored I've ever been in my entire life. _

_Hold on..._

_I think Flame-head can read my mind though because he's giving me this really creepy look right now._

_"Almost there my little blonde friend, then you're free! To work for us of course. My boss is very excited to meet you kid... says he's got big plans for ya," Flame-head says with a cocky smirk on his face as he turns to face the small, rectangular opening in the back of the van. The other two that had grabbed me earlier sit across from me, their hoods signaling that they're looking directly at me. It's a little creepy that not even the smallest amount of light can reveal their faces… it's almost as if they don't have one._

_"Can I take this off yet?" One of the hooded men asks, or rather, whines._

_ Hey wait…_

_That voice kind of reminds me of someone..._

_"Go ahead, He's gonna see who you are eventually…If he can't already tell by your voice," Axel says, waving one hand as if to dismiss the hooded man's question. He removes his hood and at that moment what I was thinking became reality: Demyx was one of them._

_"EHHHHH?!"_

* * *

**Hope you guys will stick around for the full version of the next chapter! See you soon! :D**


End file.
